


lover, you should've come over ('cause it's not too late)

by Letssingaboutit



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Self-Acceptance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letssingaboutit/pseuds/Letssingaboutit
Summary: Negación. Ira. Negociación. Depresión. Aceptación.Ese es el ciclo interminable en el que Alex Danvers ingresa cuando Maggie Swayer aparece en su vida.Negación. Ira. Negociación. Depresión. Aceptación.Y si el ciclo se repite mil veces, como en un loop interminable hasta el final de los días, Alex lo tolera. Porque jamás se sintió tan viva como en esa danza. Porque nunca nada la hizo vibrar tanto en su propia piel.·Longshot de escenas perdidas de la 2da Temporada de Supergirl - basado en la canción Lover, You Shoul've Comer Over de Jeff Buckley·





	lover, you should've come over ('cause it's not too late)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola amigxs! Hace literalmente años que no publico un fanfiction. Después de haber tenido unos años muy activos, el trabajo y la vida me impidieron volver a conectarme con esta parte mía que tanto disfruto y a la que le he dedicado largas horas en mis años adolescentes. Sin embargo, Maggie Swayer y Alex Danvers lograron hacerme regresar. Ojalá disfruten tanto leyendo este trabajo como yo disfruté de escribirlo, de volver a adentrarme en este género.  
> Sin más, espero sus comentarios.

_ "Lover, You Should've Come Over" _

_ by  _ Jeff Buckley

_ Looking out the door i see the rain fall upon the funeral mourners _

_ Parading in a wake of sad relations as their shoes fill up with water  _

_ And maybe i'm too young to keep good love from going wrong  _

_ But tonight you're on my mind so you never know  _

 

Pasa mucho tiempo hasta que vuelve a pensar en eso. 12 años, si la memoria no le falla. Al principio, la escena se le presenta difusa, tanto así que a Alex le cuesta diferenciar cuánto de lo que recuerda ha pasado fehacientemente, y a cuánto de todo aquello le ha impuesto los miedos propios de sus 14 años. Porque cuando piensa en ese verano, incluso ahora cuando ha pasado casi un océano por debajo del puente, Alex Danvers siente miedo. El miedo tímido e inseguro, típico de la adolescencia. El peor miedo de todos.

 

Durante años, Alex vivió adormecida. Ahora que puede sacar la cabeza del estanque en el que vivía para respirar el aire de una vida de posibilidades… bueno, recién ahora comprende cuán adormecida estaba. Quizás dormía desde ese verano, 12 años atrás, cuando Vicky Donoghue decidió no acompañarla al Campamento de Verano de la NASA. 

 

Vicky era todo lo que cualquier muchacha de su edad quiere ser. Alta, graciosa, con los ojos más sinceros que Alex jamás conoció. Tenía el tipo de inteligencia que hacía que todos encontraran sus comentarios interesantes, sus chistes graciosos, y sus pensamientos profundos. Y cuando tienes 14 años y una hermana con superpoderes, tener a una amiga como Vicky que te considera a ti interesante, graciosa e importante vale el mundo. Alex la adoraba. En su mente, sólo Kara (que podía volar y correr más rápido que una motocicleta) era más extraordinaria que Vicky. Vicky era hermosa, y lo sabía. Perfecta incluso. Con su cabello negro oscuro perfectamente enrulado en las puntas y sus uñas siempre pintadas a la perfección, y sus perfectos ojos verdes, siempre chispeando perfectamente. Perfecta, en todo sentido. Extraña, a más no poder. Vicky amaba a los animales y a las matemáticas, amaba la ciencia y a Pearl Jam. Y Alex la amaba a ella.

 

Su momento favorito del año era siempre el verano porque entonces, por cuatro semanas, ambas se escapaban de casa y asistían al Campamento de Ciencias Aplicadas de la NASA, para rodearse de otros chicos inteligentes y de otras niñas prodigio. Alex añoraba ese momento como los otros niños adoran la Navidad o el baile de primavera. Durante cuatro semanas compartían todo. La ciencia, el lago, el sol, las comidas, las risas, la cama. Era como tocar el cielo con las manos. Y ella sabía de eso, porque Kara a veces la llevaba precisamente a acariciar nubes.

 

El último verano de campamento se presentaba ante Alex como un faro al final de un largo viaje. Después de eso vendrían los últimos años de secundaria y la universidad y la vida y los problemas y Alex sabía, aún a sus 16 años, que esas cosas eran mucho más complicadas que pasar la tarde con Vicky Donoghue comiendo mandarinas al sol y debatiendo sobre la materia oscura. Todo se configuraba a su favor. Todo se abría frente a ella. Aquél verano sería el verano al que siempre volvería en su mente… y así fue, de alguna forma. Pero no por los motivos esperados. Alex nunca pensó que aquél verano fuera a doler tanto. Nunca pensó que Vicky fuera a declinar la invitación.

 

Alex jamás incluyó en la ecuación la posibilidad de que alguien más notara lo maravillosa, brillante y hermosa que Vicky era. Menos aún que ese alguien fuera Ben Whilkins, el estúpido quarterback del horrible equipo de football de la secundaria. Ben también era perfecto a su manera, con sus mejillas rosadas y su sonrisa compradora y su destartalada moto. Ben era perfecto y era un zopenco. Pero Ben quería conquistar a Vicky… y Vicky quería que la quisieran.

 

Entonces a Vicky comenzaron a importarle menos los libros y más las revistas de “chicas”, y de pronto ya no había tiempo para ir al laboratorio porque Ben salía de la práctica justo cuando ellas terminaban la clase de álgebra, y los viernes en la noche no había más pijamadas y los comentarios de Alex ya no eran recibidos con una sonrisa y Vicky se iba. Se alejaba. A toda velocidad como un cometa incandescente en el cielo nocturno. 

 

Ese verano fue el verano más triste de su vida. Alex descubrió los cigarrillos y la cerveza y a The Clash. Descubrió que los científicos, cuando no están acompañados por chicas bonitas y de sonrisa contagiosa, pueden ser tristes y aburridos. Descubrió que el olor de las mandarinas siempre iba a recordarle a las mejillas de Vicky, tibias y perfectas, esperando por un beso de Alex cuando algo la hiciera reír demasiado. Descubrió que si besas a un muchacho bajo la noche estrellada no te enamoras automáticamente. No importa cuán bueno sea el muchacho, ni cuán estrellada la noche.

 

Descubrió que la ciencia no cura un corazón roto.

 

“¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta… de que estaba enamorada?” le pregunta ahora a Kara, mientras caminan por el parque un domingo por la mañana. Su hermana suspira, y se le enternecen los ojos. Instintivamente, toma a Alex por el brazo y la acerca a su cuerpo, apoyándola, dándole confort. 

 

(Alex jamás dejará de maravillarse ante la capacidad de Kara de ser literalmente letal y cálida al mismo tiempo).

 

“Si te sirve de algo… creo que ella también estaba enamorada de tí” contesta Kara, y la respuesta desconcierta a Alex porque, hasta este momento, no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

 

“¿Tu crees?”

 

Kara sólo asiente, y no profundiza. Alex piensa en Vicky, en las noches de confesiones interminables, en sus piernas suaves bajo las sábanas buscando las de Alex, en la forma en que a veces, estando en el cine o en clase, Vicky buscaba con su mano la rodilla de Alex para darle un apretón, o para juguetear con los agujeros de sus gastados jeans. Piensa en las eternas llamadas telefónicas y las cartas en cada cumpleaños y en la forma en que Vicky la miraba con adoración, como si sólo ella pudiera verla, como si Alex no tuviera límites.

 

Es extraño. Tristemente extraño. Porque Alex y Vicky estaban obsesionadas con lo extraordinario y lo fuera de lo común… pero ninguna supo cómo aceptar ese amor extraordinario que sentían. En términos científicos, aquél experimento no falló del todo… si no que más bien se negó a llegar a la mesa de pruebas. 

 

Alex la busca, unos días después, en la base de datos del DEO. No debería hacerlo, pero sabe que a J’onn no le importará demasiado, y la intriga puede más que el recato. El complicado sistema nuevo que Winn instaló en su ordenador la encuentra en 12 segundos.

 

Vicky Donoghue vive en Pensilvania, con sus tres hijos y su marido. Es doctora en matemáticas, tiene nueve trabajos publicados y da clases en la universidad. Tiene el pelo más corto y los ojos igual de encendidos. La foto del DEO es la que Vicky se tomó para la credencial de la universidad. Alex sonríe. Debajo del blazer con el escudo de la Facultad de Matemáticas, Vicky lleva una gastada playera de Pearl Jam. 

 

Así de extraña es Vicky. Hasta ahí se animó a intentar.

 

Alex no debería juzgar. No sin tener toda la información. Porque Alex sabe que en el fondo su vida es extraña, más extraña que la de la mayor parte del mundo, y que la “normalidad” no es algo que se le de con frecuencia, y que su historia la ha impulsado siempre a creer en cosas imposibles, o en la inexistencia de las imposibilidades. Quizás, como en aquél verano, aprenda más de un corazón roto que de una investigación exhaustiva. 

 

Ese jueves le da un poco de las dos cosas: empirismo y desazón. Porque esa misma noche, cuando llega al bar y se acerca a la rocola, se alegra de ver que alguien cargó el album London Calling de The Clash como si tuviera 14 años, y el cosmos le diera otra chance. Le carga 10 dólares y lo deja sonando por un buen rato, incluso cuando Maggie aparece con su pelo perfecto y sus ojeras de viernes y su campera de cuero que huele a lluvia y sus ganas de hablar, de compartir.

 

(Duele, como una herida recién abierta). 

 

“¿Así que te gusta The Clash, Danvers?” pregunta, con ese brillo en los ojos que Alex no puede tolerar pero que no puede dejar de admirar tampoco. Ella asiente, y rompe el juego de pool enviando dos bolas lisas a la canaleta. “Nunca dejas de sorprenderme…” murmura Maggie, sólo para ella y para nadie más. Y el bar desaparece. Y ese verano ya no es tan triste. Y esos recuerdos ya no la hacen llorar.

 

_ -oo- _

_ When i'm broken down and hungry for your love with no way to feed it  _

_ Where are you tonight, child you know how much i need it  _

_ Too young to hold on and too old to just break free and run  _

 

Cree que ahora lo entiende mejor. Cuando su padre desapareció, un terapueta del DEO se acercó un día a su casa para explicarles lo de las cinco etapas del duelo. En ese momento, a Alex le pareció una estupidez. Pero ahora, en retrospectiva, se da cuenta de que esos conceptos que le parecían abstractos no son más que la forma natural que algunos tienen de procesar la pena. Y Alex siente mucha pena. Demasiada. Quizás no estuvo nunca tan triste en su vida.

 

_ Negación, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptación.  _ Eso se repite a sí misma como si fuera un mantra.  _ Negación, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptación. _

 

La negación vino antes, cuando todo era incertidumbre, cuando le parecía imposible que a sus casi 30 años no conociera esa parte de ella, tan fundamental, tan única, tan indivisible de todo lo demás. Entonces, las palabras de Maggie Sawyer eran suposiciones infundadas y las sugerencias de Winn eran estupideces y esa tibieza en el estómago que sentía cada vez que Maggie se acercaba a ella era adoración, y nada más. Por eso le vibraban los dedos con ansiedad de sólo pensar en Maggie, porque por fin, por fin, por fin,  _ por fin  _ alguien amaba tanto su trabajo como ella, y alguien la entendía a la perfección, y alguien estaba del otro lado del cable.

 

No, nada significaba que Alex se pasara el día entero conjeturando escenarios de investigaciones en donde el DEO y la policía de National City tuvieran que trabajar en conjunto. 

 

No. Lo que Alex quería era profundizar los lazos con las otras fuerzas de seguridad. Extender un brazo a sus colegas de oficinas menos beneficiadas. Extenderles la mano y quizás… quizás acariciar tan sólo con la yema de los dedos la mano extendida, la mano abierta, los ojos predispuestos de la encargada de la Unidad Científica.

 

No. No. No.

 

Aquello no tenía que ver con Maggie Sawyer. Excepto... que tenía  _ todo que ver _ .

 

Porque Maggie Sawyer era perfecta, y Maggie Sawyer estaba ahí, a pasos de ella, siempre predispuesta, siempre con una media sonrisa en los labios, siempre al borde del comentario perfecto y resonante, y de pronto cada vez hablaban menos de trabajo y más de todo, más de Maggie y más de Alex y más de ciencia y el espacio y todo lo que espera ahí afuera, en las estrellas y… no. Negación.

 

Ni el espacio, ni la ciencia, ni las constantes amenazas que sus trabajos infieren le resultaban a Alex ni tan interesantes ni tan emocionantes ni tan increíblemente preciosas como los ojos de Maggie, escondiéndose detrás de un mechón de cabello, mientras confesaba que ella también en su adolescencia soñaba con tener superpoderes. 

 

_ Negación. _ Toda otra opción era demasiado intensa, demasiado adolescente, demasiado para Alex.

 

La ira vino días después. Como una lluvia pesada en los huesos, fría y temblorosa, despertándola y anestesiándola en partes iguales. La ira enceguece. Eso es algo que Alex aprendió hace mucho, en sus primeras clases al entrar en la academia para ser agente especial.

 

“ _ En combate, toda emoción que anude la garganta debe suprimirse _ ” rezaba el decálogo que colgaba de la pared de la sala especial para entrenamientos físicos. A Alex siempre le pareció que esa era la descripción perfecta. La angustia, la tristeza, la desesperación, la incertidumbre y la ira… todas anudan la garganta. 

 

Su educación y su formación fueron excepcionales, pero dejaron algunos huecos. La academia la entrenó para ser una de las mejores agentes de su tipo, pero no la entrenó para reaccionar de forma civilizada ante la imagen de Maggie Swayer, con su pelo recogido y su chaqueta de la policía demasiado grande para su cuerpo, coqueteando con una de las muchachas de la patrulla antidisturbios. 

 

Entonces, llegó la ira. Entonces, el mundo se tornó rojo en los bordes y frío en los dedos, las voces de los otros se dispersaron, las lágrimas comenzaron a quemarle detrás de sus ojos, como finas astillas de un vidrio que acababa de romperse en algún lado, no muy lejos de ahí, intentando salir.

 

Inmóvil, con los puños cargados de un enojo nervioso que le lastimaba las palmas de las manos, Alex contempló por dos minutos o por quince horas la imagen de Maggie sentada en su motocicleta, hermosa y perfecta como siempre, sonriéndole abiertamente a su compañera.

 

_ Ira. _ Una y otra vez. Una ira incontenible, insana, inexplicable se apoderó de Alex y de pronto todo lo demás perdió sentido.  

 

_ Ira.  _ Esa muchacha es bonita, Alex lo sabe. Alex la ve. Esa muchacha no es Alex y por no ser Alex puede tener a Maggie Swayer, puede sonreírle, puede coquetear con ella en una tarde de jueves mientras esperan que los forenses desarmen la escena del crimen.

 

_ Ira. _ Y cuando llega la ira Alex se calza los guantes y golpea una y otra y otra vez las bolsas que cuelgan del gimnasio del DEO, y se quita los guantes porque quiere sentir el dolor, el olor de su propia sangre, y le tiemblan los nudillos porque le tiembla el cuerpo, el nudo en la garganta, ese espacio entre sus costillas donde antes no había nada y ahora está Maggie.

 

_ Ira.  _ Porque Maggie aparece como si nada en su oficina, dos horas después, sonriendo con la misma estúpida calidez con la que sonríe siempre, con un café en cada mano y la promesa de un nuevo crimen esperando a ser resuelto. 

 

_ Ira.  _ Porque cuando Maggie mira al pasar las manos de Alex y ve los nudillos hinchados, rojos, rotos, y pregunta con una voz mínima, casi inexistente qué pasó, Alex no puede contestar. No dice nada. Porque no quiere contestarle “ _ tu _ ”. 

 

_ Ira _ . Porque todo está cambiando, todo el tiempo y a la velocidad de la luz.

 

_ Ira.  _ Porque nada cambia. Porque Alex sigue siendo nueva, como un libro sin leer o un disco que nunca salió de su empaque… pero a Maggie no le interesa.

 

_ Ira. _ Porque Maggie está a dos metros y a mil años luz de distancia.

 

Pero la ira eventualmente se apaga, desgastando, carcomiendo, dejando comentarios ácidos y tardes de profunda soledad a su paso, dejando un pedazo de Alex en cada arranque de celos, en cada momento de debilidad. Y con cada fuego una parte de ella se pierde… y algo más renace. Porque la vida, está aprendiendo, es un ir y venir. Más similar a las olas del mar, que azotan y acarician en partes iguales, que a la corriente de ese río que no vuelve jamás. La vida es negación, es ira… y es  _ negociación _ .

 

La negociación es diferente, porque requiere de dos partes. Es un ida y vuelta, un vaivén, un baile complejo de átomos que se desarman para volver a armarse, para no ser nunca más los mismos.

 

Alex negocia todo el tiempo. La mayor parte del tiempo, negocia con sus propias pretensiones, con sus expectativas, con sus deseos. La verdadera negociación, sin embargo, se da con Maggie.

 

Porque Maggie quiere ser su amiga y Maggie no quiere lastimarla y Alex puede sentir todavía el sabor dulce de los labios de ella sobre los suyos y le es difícil pensar en otra cosa, formular otra propuesta, aceptar nada más. Maggie la mira, Maggie  _ la ve _ . Le hace creer que incluso ahora, en este momento, cuando todo es incierto… nada malo puede pasarle. Y entonces Maggie le rompe el corazón pero Maggie también se lo arreglar porque… Maggie quiere tenerla en su vida. Quiere que sean amigas. La quiere. Quizás no como Alex querría, pero… pero no todo en la vida se da como uno espera.

 

_ Negociación. Alex ama a Maggie. Maggie se interesa por ella. Alex cede. _

 

Negociación. Alex la espera en el bar, y Maggie aparece. Maggie le envía un mail con alguna tontería que leyó en el semanario de Ciencia Forense y Alex responde. Alex la abraza dos segundos de más cuando se despiden después de un  _ “desayuno de trabajo” _ y Maggie no opone resistencia. La mira, cuando se separan, con los ojos cargados de esa luz extraña y preciosa que guarda para Alex. Y Alex suspira y no dice nada y no vuelve a hablarle por el resto del día.

 

_ Negociación. Se quieren, pero miden todo. Se desean, pero ninguna actua. Se extrañan, aún cuando están a dos metros de distancia. _

 

Negociación. Alex empieza a mirar a otras mujeres en la calle, en el trabajo, en el bar. Maggie nota el cambio de actitud. Maggie comenta, casi sin querer, que la cajera de la cafetería italiana en la que a veces desayunan siempre mira a Alex al pasar, de reojos. Alex sonríe a medias, escondiéndose detrás de la taza de papel que contiene su latte favorito (canela, azúcar de caña, leche descremada, y Maggie lo sabe). Alex sonríe y Maggie sonríe, pero las sonrisas nunca llegan a iluminarles los ojos.

 

_ Negociación. Pueden ser amigas, pero no ese tipo de amigas. _

 

Negociación. Alex promete dejar de beber tanto y Maggie promete dejar de fumar. Un viernes por la noche se terminan la botella de escocés que Alex guarda en el segundo cajón de su escritorio, porque el caso de esa semana fue un caos y no duermen desde hace dos días y  _ es la última botella que Alex va a traer al trabajo.  _ Dos vasos cada una, no más que eso. Dos vasos, y se van caminando en silencio por los deshabitados pasillos del DEO. Dos vasos, y Alex siente una calidez en la base del estómago y un temblor en las rodillas que nada tienen que ver con el licor.

 

_ Negociación. No van a volver a casa en sus motocicletas, no pueden manejar así. _

 

_ Negociación. Es más fácil compartir un sólo taxi. _

 

Negociación. Caminan hasta el parque más cercano, en la fresca noche otoñal, en el cómodo silencio que las invade cuando están solas, sin armas ni música de bar sonando en el fondo.

 

Negociación. Maggie busca en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de cuero el pequeño paquete dorado de Benson & Hedges que lleva a todos lados. Alex emite un sólo sonido desaprobatorio, mínimo e imperceptible. Maggie suspira, cierra el paquete, y se detiene en seco frente a Alex en la calle vacía, desierta. Se miran por dos segundos, se miden. Alex siente el familiar cosquilleo que la envuelve cuando están así de cerca, tan cerca que puede oler el inconfundible perfume de Maggie (cuero y café y tabaco y vainilla y pólvora y fotocopias y… algo más, imposible de explicar con palabras). Maggie estira su mano, abre la chaqueta de Alex, y desliza con suavidad el paquete dorado en el bolsillo interno.

 

Negociación. Alex alcanza a rozar con sus dedos la mano de Maggie que reposa en el frente de su chaqueta, casi a la altura del corazón. Maggie le acomoda el cabello, arreglandole un mechón rebelde donde Alex suele esconderse. La podría besar. Alex olvida usualmente cuán suave Maggie puede ser. Suave como ahora, con sus pupilas dilatadas y sus pecas casi pintadas y sus hoyuelos perfectamente acomodados al final de una media sonrisa tierna, casi sexy, casi amorosa, casi inexistente. 

 

_ Negociación. Podría besarla, pero no lo hace. En lugar de eso, le devuelve una sonrisa de profundo orgullo por la batalla ganada. _

 

_ Negociación. Pretende no notar la desilusión en los ojos de Maggie mientras reanudan la marcha en busca de la calle principal.  _

 

Negociación. Le desea las buenas noches y le planta un beso en la mejilla cuando baja del taxi, esperando no verla por lo menos  _ “hasta no haber recuperado las doce horas de sueño atrasadas”.  _ Recibe como respuesta una risita y un apretón en el hombro.

 

Negociación. Alex se arroja en su cama sin siquiera sacarse los zapatos o la chaqueta. En su lugar, busca en el bolsillo interno el paquete envuelto en celofán y el encendedor de plástico barato, y enciende un cigarrillo. No ha fumado en años, no desde la universidad al menos. Le da dos pitadas al cigarro largo, esperando a que se prenda, y lo deja en la mesa de luz, sobre un pisa papeles del Coliseo Romano que Kara trajo de una de sus misiones internacionales. Lo deja ahí, y siente como el aire se llena del inconfundible olor del tabaco barato. El sabor en sus labios le recuerda menos a sus días de fumadora y más a los labios de Maggie, suaves y tibios y perfectos y suyos… por dos segundos, nada más. 

 

Negociación. En algún momento se queda dormida, y el cigarro se apaga, y no se despierta hasta que Kara irrumpe en escena casi ocho horas después, con dos tazas extra grandes de café y ocho bagels (casi todos para ella).

 

“¿Volviste a fumar?” pregunta, y a Alex no se le escapa que el tono de voz de su hermana tiene menos tintes de reproche y más de esa profunda preocupación que, últimamente, sobrevuela en todas sus conversaciones. A Kara parece gustarle menos la historia real de los cigarrillos que su hipótesis inicial. Al parecer, el diagnóstico del corazón roto le preocupa más que las potenciales enfermedades pulmonares.

 

_ Negociación. El tiempo va a pasar y Alex va a olvidarse de todo esto. O no se olvidará jamás. Pero el tiempo va a pasar. _

 

Maggie desaparece por tres días después de eso. Alex sabe que esa noche rompieron algo, quebraron ese acuerdo tácito y poco específico que ambas sostienen. Así, sin más. Con una mirada profunda y dos segundos de debilidad. Sin besarse, sin tocarse, por desearse más de lo debido.

 

Alex llora. Alex llora en su cuarto y en su oficina y en el sucio baño del bar. Alex llora mientras conduce en su moto, el viento lastimandole las manos y las rodillas, y llora cuando Eleven se sacrifica por sus amigos. Llora y Kara la abraza más fuerte porque sabe que las lágrimas de Alex no tienen que ver con la maratón de Stranger Things, por mucho que a Alex le guste la narrativa. Escucha Buckley y llora. A veces en silencio y a veces no tanto. A veces ni siquiera se da cuenta de que está llorando.

 

Llora porque no sabe nada de Maggie. Porque espera que ella no llore. Porque odiaría verla llorar. Llora porque sí, también. 

 

Se ríe cuando recuerda el viejo mantra.  _ Negación, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptación.  _ Alex debería darse una medalla: ha superado cuatro de las cinco etapas en tiempo record. Quizás, y sólo quizás, la aceptación llegará con la misma premura. 

 

Y llega. Inesperadamente. 

 

Maggie vuelve tal y como se fue: sin decir nada y sin dar explicaciones. Vuelve con su media sonrisa y su placa colgando del bolsillo delantero de sus jeans.

 

“¿Tienes tiempo para un asesinato, Danvers?” inquiere, y sus ojos están llenos de ese fuego que Alex cree que enciende sus propias pupilas cada vez que el trabajo (su trabajo, el de Maggie, el que ambas hacen) se pone realmente interesante.

 

“Vivo para eso, Sawyer” responde, colgándose la chaqueta de cuero al hombro y subiéndose a la parte trasera de la motocicleta de Maggie. 

 

Aceptación. El viento le pega en las manos, y Alex las esconde inocentemente dentro de la abultada campera que Maggie lleva, aferrándose más a la conductora para mantener el equilibrio.

 

Aceptación. Porque sí, y de la nada.

 

Aceptación. Porque para Maggie ella es Danvers. Es un poco de todo y mucho de nada. Y hoy, entre la bruma de la primera mañana, con el sol saliendo detrás de los edificios vidriados de National City mientras la moto toma velocidad entre las calles casi desiertas… hoy, con eso, basta.

 

Aceptación. Porque ha estado tan ocupada remendando su corazón roto que no había entendido hasta ahora que en este tiempo, desde el inicio, se estaba entendiendo a sí misma.

 

_ Negación. Ira. Negociación. Depresión. Aceptación.  _ Y si el ciclo se repite mil veces, como en un loop interminable hasta el final de los días, Alex lo tolera. Porque jamás se sintió tan viva como en esa danza. Porque nunca nada la hizo vibrar tanto en su propia piel.

 

_ -oo- _

_ Sometimes a man gets carried away, when he feels like he should be having his fun  _

_ And much too blind to see the damage he's done  _

_ Sometimes a man must awake to find that really, he has no-one  _

 

 

Alex no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que Kara y ella compartieron una noche como esta. A veces, cuando tiene dos segundos para detenerse a pensar, a Alex le cuesta figurarse que han pasado sólo dos años desde que Kara la salvó de ese accidente de avión y cambió sus vidas para siempre. En ese tiempo, su hermana se convirtió en Supergirl, y Alex se transformó en una persona totalmente distinta. Más ella, pero distinta.

 

Es extraño ahora estar sentada en la mesa del viejo restaurante chino al que solían ir todos los jueves, no mucho tiempo atrás. Es la misma mesa, son las mismas sillas, la misma música y la misma iluminación. Alex puede jurar que incluso la mesera ha sido la misma en los últimos… ¿6… 7 años? Y sin embargo todo se siente diferente.

 

“¿Es extraño, no?” inquiere Kara, entre divertida y conflictuada, tanto como ella. Alex asiente, y le da un buen sorbo a su cerveza.

 

“Ha pasado demasiado…” responde, sintetizando así, de forma vaga y pasajera, la interminable lista de cuestiones sobre las que no quiere realmente hablar. Kara parece entender.

 

“Lo más extraño es que ahora pasamos más tiempo juntas, trabajando codo a codo… y sin embargo yo te extraño” confiesa, y el corazón de Alex escapa un latido. Extiende su mano sobre la gastada mesa de madera para tomar la de su hermana, quien de inmediato le devuelve el gesto, entrelazando sus dedos.

 

“Yo también te extraño. Es casi como si pasara más tiempo con Supergirl que con mi hermana” bromea, pero sus palabras no carecen de cariño. Kara sonríe y asiente, y Alex continúa “Sin embargo… no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Me enorgulleces todos los días. Y sigues siendo mi persona favorita” 

 

La sonrisa de Kara se transforma en una carcajada abierta y desenfrenada.

 

“¡Mientes!” exclama, señalándola acusadoramente con un dedo. Alex frunce el ceño, sin entender. Su hermana elabora “Alex Danvers, te amo, pero he dejado de ser tu persona favorita hace tiempo” agrega, con el tono de voz juguetón que sólo usa con ella (y en raras ocasiones con Winn). Alex abre la boca para corregirla, pero algo se lo impide. La palabra que se escapa de sus propios labios dos segundos después la sorprende.

 

“¿Maggie?” inquiere, casi en un susurro, como si su hermana y ella estuvieran compartiendo información clasificada de la DEO. Kara asiente, y la sonrisa infantil nunca abandona sus labios.

 

“Maggie” es todo lo que dice, antes de darle un sorbo a su propia cerveza. Alex se cruza de brazos, y suelta un suspiro.

 

“¿Es tan obvio?” murmura, sintiendo de pronto que debe reveer cada conversación, cada gesto, cada ínfimo movimiento de los últimos seis meses buscando indicios de esta preferencia tan obvia ante los ojos de los demás. Kara se frunce de hombros.

 

“Yo lo veo porque tengo algo más de información que el resto, quizás. Pero para el ojo no entrenado… pueden pasar como dos colegas que se respetan mucho” explica su hermana, restándole importancia a la situación. Porque sabe que esto puede torturar a Alex. Porque sabe que a Alex no le preocupan el resto de sus compañeros… si no Maggie. Kara se mueve en su asiento de forma automática, ansiosa, como si tuviera algo más para decir pero no se atreviera.

 

“Suéltalo…” ordena Alex, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Kara se acerca más a ella sobre la mesa, mirándola por sobre el marco de sus anteojos.

 

“Maggie te adora. Le gustas. Generas algo en ella que nadie más provoca” susurra, y las pupilas le brillan bajo la luz barata del restaurante. Alex niega con la cabeza.

 

“¿Cómo puedes saberlo?” inquiere, incrédula. Kara sonríe.

 

“Porque su corazón se detiene cada vez que te ve. Literalmente” explica, como si se tratara de una verdad de perogrullo. Alex se recuesta sobre su silla, dejando que esa idea decante, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

 

“¿Vas por ahí escuchando el latido de la gente?” pregunta, entre divertida y sorprendida. Kara vuelve a fruncirse de hombros.

 

“Sólo de la gente que me importa” dice, como si con eso bastara. Alex suelta una risita, mientras la mesera coloca con cuidado en la mesa las órdenes de comida (no pregunta en ningún momento porqué dos personas pidieron platos para alimentar a una familia de seis, pero Alex nota la sorpresa en su rostro).

 

“¿Y cómo llegas a la insoslayable conclusión de que Maggie...  _ ya sabes _ … tan sólo escuchando sus latidos?” pregunta, esperando que su hermana elabore un poco más el concepto. Kara suspira y se traga de una sola vez el spring roll que tiene en la mano.

 

“Los latidos son como… huellas digitales. Si prestas atención, si aislas el ruido, no hay dos personas que tengan el mismo ritmo, no exactamente. Y con ustedes es… es muy evidente. A tí se te acelera, como si estuvieras ansiosa. La mayor parte del tiempo no se si vas a besarla frente a todo el mundo o vas a salir corriendo. ¿Pero a ella? A ella… se le detiene por unos segundos. Casi como si…”

 

Kara se detiene en seco, y se esconde detrás del grueso marco de sus anteojos. Alex arquea las cejas, invitándola a seguir, y su hermana suelta un largo suspiro antes de concederle el resto de la respuesta.

 

“Es como si sintiera alivio. Como si hubiera estado todo el día esperando por eso” explica, frunciéndose de hombros para restarle importancia. Pero no logra el cometido. Sus palabras cargan un peso que hace que Alex misma no pueda respirar. Se termina de un sorbo su cerveza para aplacar el nudo de su garganta.

 

Ni Kara ni Alex saben que decir. Es quizás el descubrimiento más triste que Alex podía hacer. No hay nada peor, piensa ahora, que ser querido por alguien con tanta pasión… y que aún así no sea suficiente.

 

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasan en silencio. Quizás dos minutos, quizás una hora. Cuando Kara vuelve a hablar, su voz le suena a Alex tan distante como si ella estuviera flotando a la deriva en el mar de sus pensamientos, y su hermana la estuviera llamando desde la orilla.

 

“¿Pensaste alguna vez en la teoría de las Tierras Múltiples?” le pregunta, y su voz es suave, tan suave que Alex olvida que Kara podría eliminarla de un soplido. Alex niega con la cabeza, y Kara se acerca más a ella sobre la mesa para que el resto del restaurante no escuche porque esto sí es información clasificada.

 

“Barry me explicó algo acerca de eso. De la manera en la que cada tierra es diferente a las demás. Como algunos lugares tienen… versiones nuestras muy distintas, muy lejanas, casi irreales. Y otros son simplemente una conjunción de decisiones que tomamos de otra manera, puntos de inflexión distintos, versiones no tan extrañas de nosotros mismos” explica, dibujando con su dedo sobre la mesa una serie de círculos, usando las gotas que transpiraron de las botellas de cerveza. Alex sabe todo esto. Alex lo entiende. Incluso entiende más de la teoría de lo que Kara entenderá jamás. Pero la deja continuar porque cree que su hermana está intentando decirle algo más.

 

“Aquí donde estamos…” continúa Kara, colocando su dedo con firmeza sobre un círculo particular; “En esta tierra y en este momento las cosas son así, y esa es nuestra realidad, nuestra verdad, nuestro presente. Ese es el cúmulo de cosas inamovibles que el universo nos presentó, y las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones, de nuestros miedos, de nuestros aciertos o nuestros errores. En esta tierra somos esto, y nada está escrito del todo. Pero del otro lado del universo…” susurra, y su voz se pierde, y su dedo traza una línea acuosa hasta el otro margen de la mesa, justo enfrente de su hermana. Los ojos se le encienden como si acabara de recibir un regalo. “Aquí, Alex, las cosas cambian. Aquí yo soy veterinaria, y Supergirl no existe porque no hace falta y papá aún está con nosotras, y… y no soy yo quien está sentada contigo esta noche, si no alguien más. Alguien que después va a llevarte a casa, donde sea que eso sea, porque donde tú estés ahí estará. Porque tú eres su hogar. Porque cada vez que te mira… se le para el corazón” finaliza.

 

Alex inspira profundamente. Le arden los ojos y le sudan las manos y de pronto, por primera vez, el universo le parece demasiado enorme pero no tan lejano. Cabe en esa mesa, entre ellas, en los difusos dibujos de su hermana. En el espacio entre sus costillas donde Maggie siempre duerme, susurrante, como una promesa sin cumplir. No responde, y Kara se aleja.

 

“Es infantil, lo sé. No debería habértelo contado…” se ataja, intentando ponerle un tono bromista a su voz. Pero Alex no la deja. Alex le toma las dos manos entre las suyas, las aprieta fuerte, tan fuerte como puede porque sabe que a Kara no podrá hacerle daño.

 

“¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de esa tierra?” pregunta Alex, cuando puede encontrar su voz. Kara sacude la cabeza. “Que incluso en ese universo… aún te tengo conmigo”

 

La respuesta de su hermana llega en medio de un puñado de carcajadas.

 

“Siempre, Alex. Siempre”

 

 

_ -oo- _

_ So i'll wait for you... and i'll burn  _

_ Will I ever see your sweet return  _

_ Oh will I ever learn _

_ Oh lover, you should've come over  _

_ 'Cause it's not too late _

_ Lonely is the room, the bed is made, the open window lets the rain in  _

_ Burning in the corner is the only one who dreams he had you with him  _

_ My body turns and yearns for a sleep that will never come _

 

 

La redada terminó hace casi dos horas, pero Alex aún puede sentir el olor a pólvora en su piel. Le costará un par de días dejar que sus huesos vuelvan a su frecuencia habitual. Siempre es así. En días como estos, donde todo está en juego y nada es seguro, Alex recuerda por qué ama tanto su trabajo. Aún estando cansada, dolorida y al borde de morirse del aburrimiento después de cuarenta minutos de llenar papeles… aún ahora, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

 

Este trabajo le ha dado todo. Incluso a la compañera que dormita del otro lado del escritorio.

 

Alex no sabe porqué Maggie no abandonó el DEO en el momento en que regresaron de la redada. De hecho, Maggie debería estar llenando sus propios papeles y reportes, y sin embargo está ahí. Inmóvil. Esforzándose al máximo por no quedarse dormida mientras Alex tipea en su computadora. Está esperando que Alex termine para llevarla hasta el bar. Eso fue lo que dijo hace quince minutos, cuando cabeceó por primera vez y Alex quiso enviarla a casa. Podría esperarla en el bar. Podrían ir otro día. Pero… no. Ahí está, frente a ella, con la misma firmeza y terquedad con la que encara todo en su vida. Alex sonríe.

 

“Ven conmigo” le dice, elevando su tono un poco más de lo normal para despertarla del todo. Maggie se estira en la silla, acomodando sus huesos dormidos.

 

“¿Terminaste? ¿Vamos al bar?” pregunta, conteniendo un bostezo. Alex niega, y busca una llave escondida en un cajón de su escritorio.

 

“No. Voy a llevarte a un lugar mejor”

 

“Espero que haya whisky”

 

“Puedo ofrecerte un café de la máquina”

 

“Con eso me conformo”

 

Le brillan los ojos, ahora, ante la perspectiva de una nueva aventura. La máquina de café aún está encendida, a pesar de que casi nadie ha quedado en el DEO más que los encargados del turno nocturno. Dos lattes, dos bagels y una bolsa de Skittles después emprenden su rumbo al Ala Sur.

 

Nadie usa ese lugar, no al menos desde que comenzaron a utilizar la base de datos digitalizada. Pero en sus primeros años, la sala de proyecciones fue el lugar favorito de Alex, tanto así que aún guarda la llave. Para los días como hoy.

 

“Nunca he estado en esta zona…” murmura Maggie, mientras caminan por los deshabitados pasillos.

 

“Casi nadie utiliza este lugar. Por eso me agrada” explica Alex, en el preciso momento en que arriban a una pesada puerta doble de metal. Dos vueltas de llave después, la sala se abre para ellas. “Ten esto… y parate… aquí” dice, dándole a Maggie su café y llevándola hasta el centro de la oscura habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Puede sentir la ansiedad brotando del cuerpo de Maggie, sin temor, pero como si no pudiera contener la emoción. Alex se acerca al único lugar de la sala que irradia luz, a un viejo monitor de computadora, e ingresa la clave que recuerda de memoria con el gastado teclado. Dos segundos después, la sala se ilumina.

 

“Mierda…” murmura Maggie, perpleja, y Alex debe sostenerla por los brazos para que no se le derramen las dos tazas de café. “¿Adonde… adonde estamos?” inquiere, en un susurro casi inaudible. Alex sonríe, conteniendo la carcajada que quiere soltar, porque la sorpresa de Maggie la causa risa.

 

(Y amor. Un profundo amor que Alex jamás será capáz de sentir por alguien más).

 

“Es la vieja sala de estudio. Me pasé aquí mis primeros años como agente” explica, adentrándose más en la sala. A su alrededor, hazes de luz proyectan una imagen estática que las rodea de lo que en otro tiempo fueron las planicies de OA, un planeta al centro de la galaxia. Maggie se sienta con cuidado en el centro de la sala, sobre la imágen que representa el violáceo suelo del lejano planeta, y sus propios jeans quedan teñidos del color del haz de luz. Alex la imita, y se sienta su lado. 

 

“Es increíble…” vuelve a murmurar, y su voz suena lejana como si estuviera sentada realmente entre las planicies de un planeta que jamás conocerán. Sus ojos se embeben de todo lo que las rodea, del cielo azulino frente a ellos envolviendolas, de los destellos similares a estrellas doradas pero de un color rojo titilante, de las extrañas formas que a lo lejos dibujan contornos en el horizonte como si fueran cerros muy cuadrados, o edificios muy antiguos. Maggie mira todo a su alrededor… y Alex sólo puede mirar a Maggie.

 

“¿Te agrada?” le pregunta, sin dejar de mirarla, sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no sean los brillantes ojos de su compañera llenándose de algo que Alex cree que son lágrimas de la emoción. Maggie asiente.

 

“¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo… cómo llegó aquí?” inquiere, ansiosa. Alex sonríe.

 

“Es el antiguo planeta OA. Esto es… una pintura realizada en base a los relatos de un viejo libro escrito por los rannianos. Durante mucho tiempo esta era única forma que teníamos de estudiar los demás planetas. Sobre todo los que ya han sido destruídos” explica Alex. Sólo entonces Maggie desprende sus ojos de la proyección para mirarla.

 

“¿Alguien pintó esto?” vuelve a preguntar. Alex asiente, y se recuesta sobre su espalda en el frío suelo de la habitación.

 

“El arte y la ciencia son mejores amigos” bromea, acomodándose mejor. Maggie la imita, deslizándose hasta quedar recostada justo al lado de Alex, con la vista ahora clavada en el hipnótico cielo de un mundo que ya no existe.

 

“Y esta es tu versión de descontracturarte después de un día agitado…” dice Maggie. Alex asiente, y no agrega nada más, porque hay algo en toda la situación que la ha superado. Maggie está tan cerca que sus brazos se rozan, y la proximidad le da a Alex una profunda sensación de intimidad que no ha sentido jamás. No están compartiendo sólo el espacio. Comparten algo más. Comparten el secreto, el asombro, los huesos cansados después de un día de tensiones, la necesidad de sentir algo nuevo, brillante y colorido, lejos de la pólvora y los papeles y los interrogatorios. Es demasiado, piensa Alex. Es insuperable. No podrá volver jamás a esta habitación sin sentirla vacía si Maggie no está ahí. Y casi como si pudiera oirle los pensamientos, Maggie se estira y entrelaza sus dedos con los de su compañera, con la suavidad que Alex conoce y que desea a cada instante.

 

“¿Hay más? Más.. planetas, más especies… más galaxias...” pregunta. Alex tiene que carraspear para encontrar su voz.

 

“Sí. Hay… miles. Cientos de miles, quizás” responde. Maggie asiente.

 

“Quiero verlos a todos” dice, con seguridad, con el ceño fruncido. Alex suelta una carcajada que parece salir desde sus entrañas mismas, desde el fondo de su estómago, desde el centro de este planeta que ya no existe.

 

“¿Ahora eres astrónoma?” bromea, sin soltar su mano, dándole un apretón. Maggie intenta en vano contener una sonrisa.

 

“Tengo una teoría” suelta, y sus palabras suenan serias incluso detrás del tono jocoso que no puede evitar filtrarle a su voz. Es Alex ahora la que frunce el ceño.

 

“¿Te molestaría elaborar?” inquiere. Maggie se gira para mirarla, y sus ojos siguen brillando aún cuando ya no mira hacia el universo desconocido. Brillan, mientras la miran fijamente y sin titubear.

 

“Tengo la certeza de que no importa lo que me muestres, cuán lejos viajemos o cuán extraño sea el universo… nada me resultará tan interesante como tu” dice, tajantemente. Es lo más hermoso que alguien jamás le ha dicho, Alex está segura. Es hermoso y es un disparo directo al pecho, al centro de todo lo que son, casi una bomba explotando en medio de aquél equilibrio destartalado que hasta hoy lograron, a fuerza de esa danza torpe que de forma sincronizada vienen bailando desde hace un tiempo. Alex se enoja, y se conmueve. Alex quiere golpearla en la perfecta cara y quiere besarla hasta no sentir más nada que no sea Maggie Swayer, que no la contenga, que no la defina. No puede hacer nada de eso.

 

“¿Es eso bueno o malo?” pregunta, y le sorprende el tono neutral que su voz alcanza incluso cuando nada de lo que está ocurriéndole la lleva al terreno de la neutralidad. Eso murió hace tiempo, destruído por un asteroide al igual que el planeta OA. Maggie suspira, y sus ojos se tornan borrosos, como si ya no supiera hacia dónde mirar.

 

“Aún no me decido” responde, y la intensidad de sus palabras le provoca a Alex un escalofrío, un cosquilleo que le baja desde la nuca hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies, un relámpago frío que le eriza la piel. Maggie estira sus dedos, los que no sostienen la mano de Alex, y los enreda entre las puntas del cabello de su compañera. 

 

Y Alex suspira porque hasta este momento no había pensado, no se le había cruzado por la mente, que Maggie tuviera dudas. El rechazo inicial hizo que Alex se forzara a sí misma a creer que las chances eran nulas, que no valía la pena mantener esperanza alguna, que Maggie realmente nunca la vería con esos ojos, la querría de esa manera. Pero ahora… ahora los ojos de Maggie dicen otra cosa. Ahora Maggie dubita dos segundos, y la mira fijamente como si temiera que Alex fuera a desaparecer en cuanto el proyector se apague y el planeta OA se desvanezca. Ahora inspira profundo, y cuando suelta el aire Alex puede sentirlo en sus mejillas, en la comisura de sus labios, como un fantasma con sabor a canela que le acaricia el confundido rostro. 

 

Previo a esto, a estos seis segundos o veinte minutos o doce años que han pasado en la sala, Alex jamás se sintió tan conectada con nadie como se siente ahora, tan cerca, tan entrelazada con Maggie. Es como si un cincel invisible la hubiera calado en sus huesos, como si pudiera sentirla debajo de su piel, en cada poro, en cada centímetro. Se pregunta cómo se sentirá besarla. Alex cree que la mataría, que su corazón olvidaría los complicados ejercicios que aprendió en la academia para mantener el ritmo cardíaco y las pulsaciones y la cordura y que le explotaría en el pecho así, sin mas. 

 

Ahora mismo, Alex podría estirarse y cruzar la línea imaginaria que las divide, esa que se torna más difusa con cada segundo que pasa, para clavarle uno, diez, cien besos. Mirándola de cerca, entiende que jamás se conformaría con uno sólo. Si pudiera, Alex le besaría las pestañas, las pecas que se le forman a los costados de la nariz, la cicatriz que le adorna la ceja derecha, los endemoniados hoyuelos que aparecen siempre en los momentos adecuados, la línea de su mandíbula que se tensa cada vez que hay malas noticias, el lugar exacto donde su cuello y su hombro se juntan, ahí donde Alex cree que podría ubicarse todas las noches para dormir, donde le gustaría estar siempre. Sólo entonces, cuando cada centímetro del rostro de Maggie Swayer haya sido reclamado por sus labios, por sus dedos, por su amor… sólo entonces Alex la besaría en los labios una y otra vez, hasta quedarse sin aire, hasta no sentir nada que no fuera Maggie. 

 

Pero no puede. Ni siquiera ahora cuando cree que tiene una chance, cuando lee en los ojos de Maggie que  _ quizás  _ sus intentos no serán rechazados… no puede. No puede moverse un ápice, un milímetro, no puede siquiera respirar con normalidad. No puede porque aún le duele la noche en el bar. Todavía la lastima recordarlo, le hierve la sangre cuando piensa en esa fatídica noche. No puede volver a romper un corazón que  aún no ha comenzado a sanar. Así que opta por lo único que se le ocurre para romper el hechizo, para terminar con el suplicio.

 

“¿Te estás volviendo blandita conmigo, Swayer?” inquiere, sonriendo a medias, y esperando que el temblor de su voz pueda pasar desapercibido. 

 

Y Maggie entiende. Y Maggie asiente. Y Maggie suspira y acomoda sus hombros, volviendo a recostarse para mirar hacia el cielo ficticio que ha sido partícipe silencioso de toda la escena. Le da un apretón a la mano de Alex antes de soltarla, antes de dejarla ir.

 

Alex la imita y vuelve a mirar hacia el techo.

 

“¿Había vida en este planeta?” pregunta Maggie, y su voz suena tan distante como la galaxia de luz que las rodea. Alex sacude la cabeza.

 

“Algunos organismos poco desarrollados. Bacterias, más que nada” explica. Maggie suelta una risita.

 

“Es una pena que algo tan hermoso no haya sido disfrutado por nadie” reflexiona, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, como si de pronto tuviera frío. El aire ha cambiado, sí. Pero no necesariamente por la temperatura. “Muéstrame más” pide. Alex concede, y se pone de pie.

 

Le echa un vistazo a OA antes de pasar a otro cuadrante. Las luces violáceas dibujan el contorno de Maggie en la oscuridad, respirando en silencio. El planeta está vacío, silencioso, casi impoluto. No existe, y no volverá a existir.

 

Alex siente una tristeza extraña, entonces. Porque no puede evitarlo. 

 

Porque hay planetas que desaparecen…y de ellos sólo quedan desdibujadas pinturas en un mural de luz y color.

 

Hay planetas fantasmas sin desaparecer de la galaxia, también. Y eso es aún más triste. Por que esos orbitan sin llegar nunca a encontrarse.

 

 

_ -oo- _

_ It's never over, my kingdom for a kiss upon her shoulder  _

_ It's never over, all my riches for her smiles when i slept so soft against her  _

_ It's never over, all my blood for the sweetness of her laughter  _

_ It's never over, she's the tear that hangs inside my soul forever _

 

Entonces Maggie la besa, de la nada y porque sí y, en definitiva, por que la vida es corta. Y deberíamos besar a las chicas que queremos besar.

 

Y Maggie quiere besarla. 

 

A Alex le parece irreal, y eso es mucho decir. Alex trabaja con imposibilidades, con escenarios que a cualquier ser humano le resultarían fuera de toda lógica comprensible. Y ella los cree, los estudia, los entiende, y ni se inmuta.

 

Ahora, sin embargo, son las cosas más simples las que le representan un algoritmo complejo casi imposible de resolver.

 

Hay muchas cosas que Alex aún no comprende, no importa cuánto piense en ellas, o qué teorías trace. Jamás entenderá, por ejemplo, como los minutos parecen transformarse en la más relativa de las mediciones cuando el tiempo pasa y Maggie no llega. Es absurdo. No hay minutos más lentos que otros, y Alex lo sabe. En todo caso, la mitad de Alex que es una mujer de ciencia sabe que, en realidad, los minutos son todos iguales, sin distinción, y que la percepción del tiempo es la que cambia, dependiendo siempre de la manera en la que los individuos reaccionamos a estímulos externos, más o menos agudos. 

 

La doctora Danvers lo sabe, y como toda mujer de ciencia y empiria lo acepta. Eso, sin embargo, no hace el proceso dinámico de experimentar el paso del tiempo menos tedioso, menos aburrido, y menos visceral. Porque ahora es ahí adonde siente el tiempo que no corre: en la ansiedad casi infantil que la envuelve cuando son las 4.03 de la tarde y Maggie aún no ha llegado a la cita pautada. Son sólo tres minutos de demora, pero a Alex se le configuran como cuatro horas de pesada espera. 

 

Es casi cómico como, internamente, Alex puede casi sentirse a sí misma dividiéndose en dos, porque la Alex cerebral que entiende la ciencia y sus alcances prácticos la invita a mantener la calma, pero la “nueva” Alex, la que siente todo a flor de piel, la que ya no esconde lo que siente, la que no entiende nada de lo que le pasa (y aún así lo disfruta)... bueno, esa nueva Alex no puede dejar de dar vueltas por su apartamento, consciente de cada sonido que la rodea, esperando oír los nudillos de Maggie llamando a su puerta.

 

Podría calmarse, lo sabe. Sus años en la academia de la DEO la han dotado de al menos treinta técnicas de relajación. Pero Alex no quiere hacerlo. No quiere, porque todo esto le resulta tan nuevo y tan excitante que no quiere perderse ni un segundo lo que le pasa, de la manera en la que le sudan las manos, de la forma en la que Maggie la hace sentir aún cuando no está con ella.

 

Hace poco más de una semana Maggie se plantó allí, en la misma alfombra en la que ahora Alex dibuja círculos nerviosos mientras camina a ningún lado, y la besó en los labios, la tomó por las mejillas, la envolvió en algo de lo que Alex no ha podido salir (y de lo que no pretende escaparse nunca). Alex vuelve una y otra vez a ese momento, a la manera en la que Maggie tambaleó sobre sus propias palabras, a la forma en la que sus ojos y su voz temblaban con urgencia, a la intensidad de su discurso, a la suavidad de sus manos. Ha catalogado aquel beso como si se tratara de una nueva especie alienígena que ha aparecido de la nada, para caer en la mesa de tareas del laboratorio en el que cumple sus horas más irregulares en la oficina. 

 

Y después de eso, de nuevo, el tiempo. La espera. Después, las agendas de ambas relegaron toda otra pretensión de verse a un almuerzo apresurado en el carro de hamburguesas que Maggie adora, y llamadas telefónicas en algún esporádico recreo para el café.

 

(Y mensajes. Alex adora los mensajes. Adora la manera en la que lee cada uno de ellos con la voz de Maggie, resonando en su cerebro hasta perderse en ese mar de endorfinas que sólo ella le provoca).

 

Pero hoy todo cambia. Hoy, por primera vez en sus años como agente, Alex se atrevió a tomarse la tarde libre pura y exclusivamente para poder ver a Maggie antes de que esta tenga que irse tres días a Gotham a un Congreso para Detectives Científicos. Por eso pesan tanto los… seis minutos de retraso. Porque durante todo el día Alex no hizo nada más que esperar este momento.

 

Está considerando cuánto tiempo debe dejar pasar para poder llamar a Maggie y preguntarle por el retraso (¿cuánto es lógico? ¿veinte minutos? ¿una hora?), cuando su propio teléfono suena. Lo atiende sin siquiera mirar quién llama.

 

“Danvers” suspira.

 

“Hey… qué gusto escuchar tu voz” sonríe la voz de Maggie desde el otro lado de la línea. Alex también sonríe, porque no puede evitarlo, porque tan sólo de escuchar el tono de voz de ella algo se enciende en ese espacio entre sus costillas en donde antes no había nada y ahora Maggie espera todo el tiempo.

 

“Swayer espero que tengas una buena excusa para tu retraso… estoy  _ muriéndome _ aquí” exagera como respuesta. (O no tanto)

 

“Si… acerca de eso…” comienza Maggie, y a Alex no le agrada para nada la manera en la que su voz ha perdido del todo el tono juguetón; “Lo siento Danvers, pero creo que no podré pasar a verte antes de irme. Estoy atascada en papeles aquí en la Estación, y el vuelo es a las 9…”

 

No termina la frase, y Alex quiere dejarse morir. Inspira profundo antes de hablar porque sabe, con total certeza, que Maggie debe sentirse tan mal como ella. De nada sirve armar una escena.

 

“Lo entiendo. Tu… tranquila. Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas” bromea, sólo a medias, porque no puede decir nada más. Del otro lado la espera un silencio.

 

“¿Vas a extrañarme?” inquiere Maggie, y a Alex se le frena el corazón.

 

“Ya te extraño ahora” confiesa, casi en un susurro. Maggie suelta una risita.

 

“Entonces… abre la puerta” le ordena, y la dulzura en su voz hace que Alex se ponga de pie tan rápido que, de momento, trastabilla con los cordones de sus botas. 

 

Del otro lado de la puerta la espera Maggie Swayer, con su campera de cuero y su sonrisa torcida y su teléfono aún en la mano.

 

“Eres detestable” suelta Alex, sin poder contener la alegría que le brota por cada poro de su piel, tomándola del cuello de la campera para traerla adentro del apartamento, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

 

“Si, pero aún así te agrado” responde Maggie, muy divertida con la situación. Y Alex no espera, porque no tiene porqué hacerlo. Con la misma fuerza con la que la hizo cruzar el umbral, la acerca hasta su cuerpo tanto como puede, hasta que entre ellas no hay más que los centímetros que Alex necesita para soltar un murmullo.

 

“Y no tienes una idea de cuánto…” es todo lo que dice, antes de besarla. Porque puede. Porque hace días que lo espera.

 

(Porque, si lo piensa mejor, lo viene esperando desde hace 28 años).

 

Maggie responde con una sonrisa y un par de manos que se aferran a la cintura de Alex, rodeándola hasta que no hay espacio entre sus cuerpos para nada que no sean ellas dos, respondiendo a cada beso, a cada roce, a cada suspiro con la misma intensidad, con la misma pasión (casi con el mismo amor).

 

Alex saborea cada segundo. Lo cataloga, arma un inventario imaginario de cosas que no quiere olvidar jamás, desde la manera en la que los labios de Maggie siempre saben a algo indescriptible y único (que termina volviéndola loca), hasta la forma en la que sus narices se chocan cuando de momento una de las dos le impone al beso un poco más de brutalidad (casi como si se hubieran extrañado tanto que no pueden tolerar separarse por un segundo).

 

Finalmente, después de dos segundos o de cuatro horas, se separan.

 

De nuevo, el  _ tiempo _ .

 

“Hola…” suspira Maggie contra sus labios, trazando con su pulgar una línea imaginaria en la mandíbula de Alex, como si estuviera también memorizandola. Alex sonríe.

 

“Hola…” imita, besándola en las mejillas con toda la suavidad que posee, respirando el inconfundible aroma que va a perseguirla por los próximos días, como una nube de polvo susurrante tamborileándole en la sien, cantando  _ maggiemaggiemaggiemaggie _ . 

 

“¿Puedo pedirte algo?” inquiere su acompañante, separándose sólo lo necesario para poder mirarla a los ojos. Alex asiente. Maggie podría pedirle cualquier cosa en este momento, y Alex lo haría, sin dudarlo siquiera dos segundos. “Nunca…  _ jamás _ … dejemos pasar tanto tiempo sin vernos. Por favor” le ruega, y aunque sonríe mientras lo hace, casi como si estuviera bromeando sin ninguna intención subliminal, sus ojos jamás dejan de mirar a Alex con ese brillo de urgencia que le dice que, detrás de la broma, hay una verdadera preocupación.

 

“Me alegra ver que me extrañaste tanto como yo a ti” responde Alex, en el mismo tono, besándola una vez más en la mejilla y dejando que sus manos caigan desde el lugar en que reposan cómodamente a cada lado del rostro de Maggie hasta poder tomarla por las manos, entrelazando sus dedos.

 

“Créeme, Danvers, te tuve en mi mente todo el tiempo. Particularmente cada vez que quiero hacer mis ejercicios de yoga y olvido que aún cargo los seis puntos que me pusiste en el hombro” bromea Maggie, mientras se quita la campera y la cuelga junto a la de Alex en el perchero a un lado de la puerta.

 

(Alex no sabe porque le da un vuelco el corazón cuando capta por el rabillo del ojo la imagen de las dos chaquetas de cuero colgando lado a lado).

 

“¿Realmente te molestan? Porque creo que ya podría sacártelos…” dice, mientras ambas se acomodan en el sillón. Maggie se frunce de hombros, y sonríe casi con malicia.

 

“Si quieres, puedes examinarlos. Pero si lo que buscas es verme sin camisa, Danvers, debo advertirte que no debes recurrir a técnicas tan complejas…”

 

Alex ni siquiera se avergüenza cuando un leve rubor se extiende desde su coronilla hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Lo disfruta demasiado como para avergonzarse.

 

“Siéntate en la cama, buscaré mis implementos…” responde, poniéndose de pie, y dándole una palmada en la rodilla.

 

“Semidesnuda y en la cama… Danvers… ¡al menos dame una cerveza antes!”

 

Alex suelta una carcajada tan abierta y tan sincera, que descubre su propia capacidad de producir ese sonido. También lo cataloga, aunque algo le dice que probablemente los momentos de extrema felicidad como este pasen a ser, en breve, parte de la norma y no tan extraordinarios. 

 

Instintivamente, cruza los dedos.

 

-oo-

 

No es algo que Alex no haya hecho antes, o para lo que no esté preparada. Alex es capaz de realizar una operación a corazón abierto, con implementos mínimos, por lo que el prospecto de sacar seis puntos de una herida perfectamente cicatrizada no debería resultarle dificultoso. Y, sin embargo, los dedos le tiemblan por un segundo antes de atenerse a la tarea. Porque es Maggie. Porque están sentadas frente a frente en la cama, sus piernas enredadas en una maraña sobre las sábanas, sus rostros tan cerca que Alex la siente respirar contra su mejilla.

 

Porque Maggie se quitó la camisa a cuadros y la dejó prolijamente doblada sobre el sillón, y ahora está a centímetros de Alex usando sólo un corpiño negro calado y su sonrisa perfecta.

 

Alex cree que jamás en su vida algo la ha excitado tanto. Le tiemblan las piernas, le queman las mejillas, y su estómago danza al compás de una canción que nadie más escucha. Todo acerca de Maggie le produce un cosquilleo que le recorre desde la coronilla hasta la base de su abdomen, y se pierde ahí para quedar latiendo a la espera… bueno, Alex no sabe muy bien de qué.

 

“¿Puedes moverte un poco hacia la luz?” pregunta, y su voz suena rasposa, como si le costara hablar más que nada en el mundo. Maggie asiente y se acomoda, dejando que sus manos caigan sobre las piernas de Alex que yacen casi entrelazadas con las suyas. 

 

“Perfecta” murmura, una vez que Maggie se acomodó. Su compañera sonríe.

 

“Lo mismo digo” le responde en el mismo tono, jugueteando con un pequeño agujero que Alex jamás remendó en una de las rodillas de sus gastados jeans. 

 

Hay algo acerca de toda la situación que le suena foráneo. Alex piensa, por un segundo, que jamás ha compartido un momento de tanta intimidad como el que mantiene ahora con Maggie. Le cuesta delimitar, por un segundo, adonde termina una y empieza la otra. Es casi como si allí, frente a frente en la cama, estuvieran compartiendo algo más que el espacio, el tiempo, la tarde. Es abrumador. Es sencillamente maravilloso.

 

Maggie le hace preguntas mientras Alex le retira con pericia los puntos. Sin levantar la voz, con el mismo tono susurrante que usó hace un segundo, cómplice, cariñoso, increíblemente sexy. Y todo le interesa: la vida de Alex antes de que ella llegara, antes de que el DEO apareciera, antes incluso de que Kara se estrellara en la tierra. Y sus dedos también preguntan, primero jugando en su pierna, subiendo hasta su cintura, quedándose ahí en el espacio descubierto entre sus jeans y su sweater, apenas rozando la piel con la yema de sus dedos, como un fantasma, como una promesa. Y Alex sigue, mecánicamente, sacando uno por uno los puntos como si estuvieran bailando una extraña danza. 

 

Para cuando termina las manos de Maggie han encontrado un punto en sus hombros, y sus dedos están trazando una línea imaginaria prolija entre las dos marcas de nacimiento que Alex tiene en la base del cuello. Alex la imita, casi por inercia, y se quita los guantes de latex para acariciar con su mano izquierda la cicatriz casi imperceptible que ahora adorna el hombro de Maggie. Hay un brillo en los ojos de ella que Alex no ha visto jamás. O quizás si, pero siempre contenido, enjaulado, a punto de salir. Ahora los ojos de Maggie vibran, y su sonrisa invita, y sus piernas se aferran a la cintura de Alex para acercarla más a su cuerpo, sus pies descalzos clavándose en la parte baja de la espalda de la agente. Alex acompaña el movimiento y sin pensarlo siquiera, instintiva y visceralmente, deja que sus labios fantasmeen sobre la nueva cicatriz, subiendo hasta el hombro de Maggie, besándola con una ternura que le resulta ajena y muy muy propia al mismo tiempo.

 

(Jamás nada le resultó tan propio).

 

“¿Eso es parte del tratamiento también, Doctora Danvers?” inquiere Maggie, y Alex no la ve sonreír pero puede sentir la sonrisa en su voz, en los labios que ahora se presionan contra su mejilla.

 

Y Alex suelta una carcajada. Una que le sale desde el fondo mismo de las entrañas. Una que la obliga a esconder su rostro y sus mejillas sonrosadas en el hombro de Maggie, que la obliga a rodearla con sus brazos para terminar de amoldar su cuerpo al de ella, para sentirla en cada átomo, para nunca dejarla ir.

 

“Estaba intentando algo…” confiesa Alex, sin dejar de reir, porque algo de la situación la avergüenza, pero más que nada la divierte. Maggie también ríe.

 

“Me di cuenta. Lo que sea que estabas intentando… no te detengas” agrega, dándole coraje. Y eso es exactamente lo que Alex necesita. No tanto el coraje, en el fondo. Si han llegado hasta aquí es porque las dos han dado un salto de fe, casi al vacío. Ahora lo que Alex necesita es la constante sensación que Maggie le provoca en la base del estómago, esa sensación irremplazable de que las cosas estarán bien, de que no debe temer, de que Maggie la acompaña. Alex se separa un poco, buscando la mirada de su compañera.

 

“Estaba intentando memorizarte para no extrañarte tanto cuando te vayas en… una hora” explica, acomodándole el cabello, echándole un vistazo rápido al reloj. Maggie asiente.

 

“Creo, Danvers… que no hay manera de que me olvide de ti, o de que no te extrañe. Pero… un pequeño ayuda memoria podría resultar útil” responde, besándole el punto donde su oído se encuentra con su mejilla, recorriendo con una dulzura casi inhumana el camino que la lleva hasta los labios de Alex, besándola primero con ternura, profundizando el beso en cuanto siente la urgencia con la que le corresponden el gesto. Sonríe, y Alex también. Sonríe, y la toma de las manos sin dejar de besarla para tirar de ella hasta que ambas caen en el suave edredón, sus piernas entrelazadas acomodándose casi como si estuvieran entrenadas para eso. Sonríe, mientras Alex se atreve y acaricia su abdomen desnudo por primera vez, sintiendo como el aire se escapa de los pulmones de Maggie en un suspiro largo, interminable, increíblemente hermoso. 

 

Sonríe, y le permite todo.

 

Y sonríe más cuando Alex se desprende de ella por dos segundos para quitarse el sweater, sin dejar de mirarla, colocando una pierna a cada lado de las caderas de Maggie y quedándose ahí por un segundo, esperando un ataque de pudor que nunca llega.

 

Jamás podría sentir pudor cuando la mujer más hermosa del mundo la mira con complicidad, con ternura, con amor, con deseo. Cuando sus manos encuentran su cintura y la sostiene como si Alex pudiera romperse. Cuando sus labios murmuran una plegaria para que Alex se acerque y la bese porque  _ “he esperado por esto todo el día, Danvers”.  _ Murmura y los ojos le brillan. Murmura con la yema de los dedos y con las palmas de sus manos y con sus piernas, atrapadas bajo el peso del cuerpo de Alex, acomodándose de tal manera que no hay un sólo poro en su cuerpo que no esté predispuesto a estar conectado con Alex. Maggie murmura, y le regala la sonrisa más bonita que existe en la faz de la tierra.

 

(Y en los cientos de planetas que Alex conoce de memoria)

 

-oo-

 

La mañana siguiente se le presenta como un suplicio. No hay espacio o lugar en donde Maggie no esté. Alex se pregunta si el resto del mundo siente siempre esto, si quizás no fue demasiado ingenua cuando subestimó los enamoramientos de Kara, o le impuso una mirada cínica y casi desalmada a todas las películas románticas que muchos aman pero que ella jamás logró entender. 

 

¿Debe ahora revisar todo eso? Quizás. Quizás esa misma noche, cuando vuelva al apartamento que aún huele a Maggie, pueda sentarse en el sillón como cualquier persona común de National City y descansar la mente disfrutando de “When Harry Met Sally” o cualquiera de esas historias que antes le resultaban tan ajenas.

 

Ahora, sin embargo, todo es un suplicio. Porque pensar en Maggie es extrañar a Maggie y extrañarla es recordar que no va a volver al menos por tres días, y recordar eso hace que la mano de Alex que no sostiene el contenedor plástico con su ensalada de pollo se sienta vacía e inútil, como si sólo existiera para sostener la de Maggie, para acariciarla, para enredar sus dedos en su cabello o trazar con su pulgar la línea interminable de su sonrisa.

 

¿Siempre fue así su mano? Tan vacía, tan insulsa, tan a la espera de estrelazarse con otra… tan ajena, tan de Maggie.

(¿Puede sostener la mano de Maggie en la calle?)

 

Es ilógico y es un tormento, y Alex siente una ansiedad extraña, una especie de alegría incontenible, un coctél de hormonas desprolijas que no la dejan pensar con claridad. 

 

La ensalada no logra entretenerla, y el comedor del tercer piso del DEO está casi desierto, a excepción del Agente Hilton. Todos los demás se han retirado, y Alex ni siquiera recuerda cuánto tiempo hace que está sentada en el incómodo banco de madera masticando el mismo bocado.

 

Hilton se sirve un café y vuelve a sentarse en una de las mesas, abriendo el diario en la sección de deportes. Es uno de los agentes más antiguos, o al menos trabaja en la DEO desde que Alex tiene memoria. Hilton es abogado. Un “pisapapeles”. Así suelen llamar los Agentes de campo a los miembros del DEO que no portan armas y no salen en misiones especiales. No, el trabajo del Agente Hilton oscila entre investigar perfiles y tapar los agujeros legales que los “verdaderos agentes” dejan en sus misiones. 

 

A Alex nunca le gustó esa categorización. Creer que hay agentes de primera y agentes de segunda es restarle valor a lo que el DEO representa para el planeta. Sin embargo, sabe que no todos los agentes piensan así. Alex puede contar con los dedos de una mano a aquellos compañeros que pueden dejar de lado su ego para reconocer el trabajo del resto.

 

Por eso no le sorprende la expresión casi atemorizada que el Agente Hilton le devuelve cuando ella se sirve su propio café y se muda de mesa, sentándose al otro lado del lugar adonde él lee plácidamente la reseña de un partido de basquetbol.

 

“¿Precisa algo, Agente Danvers?” inquiere, doblando prolijamente el periódico. Su voz tiene ese tono de reverencia que casi todos usan para referirse a ella. Alex tiene un rango superior, después de todo. Sólo J’onn está por encima de ella. Técnicamente, Alex es la jefa de Hilton, incluso cuando él le duplica los años de experiencia dentro de la agencia.

 

(Y, siendo honesta, Alex jamás se preocupó por entablar relación alguna con sus compañeros de trabajo. No puede culparlos ahora de que todos mantengan esa postura distante y fría para con ella).

 

“No, nada en particular Agente Hilton, no se preocupe. Solo quería… charlar” explica ella, haciendo uso de la mejor sonrisa que tiene. Hilton frunce el ceño.

 

“¿Charlar?” pregunta, casi como si le resultara imposible la mera noción de intercambiar palabras con su superiora. Alex asiente, y le da un sorbo a su café.

 

“A veces, Agente Hilton, los compañeros de trabajo  _ charlan _ …” bromea, intentando aligerar el ambiente. Sólo entonces Hilton sonríe y se relaja en su asiento.

 

“Cuesta pensar en este lugar como en un trabajo, ¿no? No en el sentido… tradicional al menos” dice, y sus ojos se tornan casi cómplices. Alex asiente.

 

“No es el lugar al que traerías a tus hijos para darles un tour, si a eso te refieres…” adhiere ella, revolviendo el café. Hilton suelta una risita y sólo entonces se le ocurre a Alex que no sabe absolutamente nada acerca de este hombre: si tiene hijos, si disfruta de su trabajo, si posee algún hobbie… nada. Se acomoda incómoda en la silla, como si de pronto estuviera arrepintiéndose de entablar siquiera la conversación. Hilton lo nota, y la mira casi como estudiándola.

 

“Dispara” le dice, casi en tono de órden, y la reticencia inicial que había mantenido a la hora de comunicarse con su superiora ha desaparecido. Y Alex obedece, soltando lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

 

“¿Estás casado?” inquiere, y de pronto entiende que esta conversación estaba destinada desde el principio a subsanar esa duda. La sonrisa de Hilton se ensancha.

 

“Felizmente. Desde hace catorce años tengo una esposa que me tolera” responde orgulloso, mostrando su alianza. Alex asiente, pero la respuesta la ha dejado incluso más insatisfecha que antes.

 

“¿Y ella sabe… lo que hacemos aquí?” agrega, la curiosidad tiñendo el tono de su voz. Hilton medita la respuesta por un momento.

 

“No del todo. Ella… entiende que esta es una agencia gubernamental que atiende a cuestiones urgentes. Cuestiones que a veces me dejan atado a la oficina en horarios ingratos, o que pueden precisarme un domingo por la tarde mientras disfrutamos del cumpleaños de mi hijo menor. No conoce los detalles, y no los pregunta. Y yo lo prefiero así” explica, y sólo ahora Alex nota lo cálido que es, lo amable que son sus ojos, lo encantado que parece estar con la situación.

 

“Tu esposa no sabe que trabajas… en salvar al mundo” murmura ella, y el peso de sus palabras la entristece. Le causa una rara melancolía la idea de que la familia de Hilton no entienda lo fundamental de su trabajo, lo importante que es, cuánto lo necesitan. Pero al agente no parece importarle, porque se frunce de hombros casi como si Alex hubiera dicho una tontería.

 

“Ella sabe que trabajo para proteger a mi familia, para que jamás nada les falte, para que sean felices. No conoce los detalles, pero conoce al hombre con el que se casó. Al final del día, agente Danvers, no hace a la diferencia. Cuando vuelves a casa y tu mujer te abraza… no recuerdas si salvaste al mundo o simplemente firmaste una pila de papeles. Si ella es feliz, tu eres feliz” le explica, con una paciencia digna de un sensei. Quizás porque lee en el rostro de Alex que esta conversación es para ella mucho más importante de lo que se propuso en un principio. 

 

Alex no sabe que contestar. Hay algo en las palabras de Hilton que la ha conmovido profundamente. Es extraño escuchar a alguien que no tiene a su trabajo como una prioridad, si no que es más bien el medio para un fin. Es extraño, sobre todo, porque ella nunca pensó que quizás esa vida también podía ser para ella. Pero ahora el agente Hilton ha introducido en su mente una idea, un atisbo de una esperanza, algo que dormía entre los más profundos deseos de Alex desde que tiene uso de razón: Alex es mucho más que una agente del DEO. Alex puede ser también eso que Hilton es: la mitad de un todo, una parte fundamental de algo más, una compañera. Piensa en Maggie porque ningún otro pensamiento tiene lugar en esta narrativa. Piensa en Maggie y piensa en los apresurados mensajes de texto, en las llamadas, en los almuerzos furtivos, en las noches de pool y cervezas e historias que nada tienen que ver con el trabajo. Piensa en Maggie y piensa en una vida donde ambas vuelven a casa después de una larga jornada de trabajo, para desarmarse una en los brazos de la otra.

 

Piensa en Maggie, y sonríe.

 

“Cuéntame más acerca de ella…” le pide a Hilton, volviendo a su cafe. El agente devuelve la sonrisa, y el entusiasmo por poder hablar de su esposa se le escapa por cada poro de su piel.

 

“Marie es maestra de kindergarden. La conocí cuando ambos asistíamos al mismo gimnasio…” comienza, y Alex sigue el relato con atención.

 

Y toma ideas.

 

Y traza planes.

 

Y nunca los deja ir.

 

-oo-

 

Horas después, cuando termina su cena y sus dos vasos de vino y aún está llorando con el final de “Cuando Harry conoció a Sally”, Alex toma coraje.

 

Sintiendo nuevamente, tal y como en aquella mañana, que sus manos están vacías si no están sosteniendo a Maggie, Alex recurre a la única manera que se le ocurre de acercarse a su compañera.

 

Maggie atiende a la videollamada en el tercer tono. 

 

“Agente Danvers…” suspira, y Alex sostiene el teléfono con las dos manos para no dejarlo caer, porque de pronto la combinación del tono de voz dulce de Maggie y el fuego de sus ojos es demasiado para tolerar.

 

“¿Puedo sostener tu mano en la calle?” inquiere, porque la pregunta le ha carcomido la cabeza todo el día. Maggie suelta una carcajada, y Alex nota a través de la pixelada imagen que está recostada en la cama del hotel, usando una vieja playera de los Lakers. La intimidad de la situación le provoca un aleteo en el estómago.

 

“Claro que puedes. Si tu quieres” responde Maggie, y su sonrisa es tan genuina que Alex no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea sonreír a la par. 

 

“Bien…” murmura, acomodándose en su propia cama de tal manera que la luz de la mesa auxiliar le deja ver a Maggie una buena parte de su rostro. Hay un breve silencio, propiciado por lo extraño de la situación. Y sin embargo, no es incómodo. Es más bien un pequeño lapso de recolección, como si ambas estuvieran estudiando el rostro de la otra.

 

“Te extraño” confiesa Alex, y su voz no es más que un susurro que apenas es captado por el  micrófono de su teléfono. Pero Maggie lo oye, y asiente.

 

“Yo también”

 

“¿Si?”

 

“Si. No sabía que mi teléfono podía hacer esto. Si lo hubiera sabido te habría llamado unas veinte veces” dice, haciendo que Alex estalle en una carcajada que le brota desde las entrañas mismas, desde ese lugar que aletea cada vez que piensa en Maggie. “No te burles, Danvers. No todos trabajamos en una agencia de máxima seguridad con increíbles gadgets tecnológicos. Algunos aún no sabemos cómo utilizar correctamente nuestra lavadora” agrega, y aunque pretende defenderse Alex sabe que en el fondo todo lo que Maggie quiere es hacerla reír aún más.

 

Alex quisiera tener los superpoderes de Kara para volar hasta Gotham y hundirle la boca de un beso a Maggie.

 

“¿Cómo estuvo tu día?” pregunta, cuando ha parado de reírse, acomodándose sobre su costado de la cama y volteándose, de tal manera que si le impone mucha fuerza, puede imaginarse que Maggie está recostada a su lado, y que lo que ve no es una imagen distorsionada y digital si no el precioso rostro que ha llegado a conocer a la perfección. Maggie la imita, moviendose al otro lado de la linea.

 

“Bueno, el detective Rawson de Opal City intentó seducirme de nuevo…”

 

“¡Oh, el pobre Rawson no tiene ni idea de que no juegas para su equipo!”

 

“Bueno, si no le quedó en claro después del discurso de hoy, creo que debe atenderse por problemas cognitivos”

 

“¿Qué le dijiste?” 

 

“Que estoy saliendo con alguien. Creo que mis palabras textuales fueron  _ “mi novia es una increíble agente federal que puede destruirte tan sólo con sus nudillos”. _ O algo así”

 

Maggie no le impone solemnidad a sus palabras, pero hay una mezcla de dulzura y orgullo que hace que Alex contenga la respiración.

 

“Me encantaría conocerla, suena como una mujer interesante…” bromea, porque instintivamente así le surge, porque no sabe qué más decir que no vaya a ponerla en ridículo. Porque en su mente resuena una y otra vez la palabra  _ novia _ como si la estuviera aprendiendo por primera vez, intentando envolver cada letra y ambas sílabas en aquél sentido de pertenencia que le invade el cuerpo cada vez que Maggie la mira.

 

“Así que ahora nos gusta jugar a hacernos las desentendidas…” bromea Maggie, los hoyuelos apareciendo a cada lado de sus mejillas. Alex inhala profundamente, y traza con su dedo una línea imaginaria, como si pudiera realmente acariciar el rostro de Maggie, como si ella no estuviera a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

 

(La siente cerca, de todos modos).

 

“Hoy estuve hablando de tí, ¿sabes? No eres la única que puede alardear…” comenta, acomodando las sábanas a su alrededor. Maggie arquea las cejas, sorprendida.

 

“¿Y cómo fue eso?” inquiere, y a Alex no se le escapa que hay un dejo de preocupación en su voz. Alex lo entiende. En teoría, sólo Kara y su madre saben que Alex está descubriéndose a sí misma, reinventándose. Y Maggie teme que Alex pueda sentir rechazo en un momento tan crucial de su proceso. Alex también tiene los mismos temores. Sin embargo, últimamente, ese temor está siendo reemplazado por el profundo orgullo que le provoca ser ella misma, sin límites y sin restricciones. 

 

Y por el creciente amor que Maggie le inspira.

 

“Fue… extraño. Me pasé casi cuarenta minutos hablando con un colega en el almuerzo. Es la primera vez que eso me sucede. Supongo que antes no tenía mucho de lo que hablar…” comienza, y se sorprende a sí misma con la lectura de la situación porque, hasta este momento, no había reflexionado mucho acerca de la importancia de su charla con Hilton.

 

“¿Quien es este colega? ¿Lo conozco?” pregunta Maggie, con curiosidad y con atención, comiéndose de un sólo bocado algo que Alex infiere que es un chocolate.

 

“Lo dudo, no es un agente de campo”

 

“Entonces ya me cae mejor…”

 

“¿Cuál es tu problema con nosotros, Swayer?”

 

“¡Oh no lo sé! ¿Quizás sea esa tendencia que algunos de ustedes tienen de caminar por ahí creyéndose mejores que nosotros, los sucios policías?” 

 

Alex intenta no reírse, pero los esfuerzos no rinden frutos.

 

“Podemos ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, eso es verdad” concede. Maggie se frunce de hombros.

 

“Algunas de ustedes compensan sus fallas siendo tiernas y graciosas e increíblemente  inteligentes y muy, muy hermosas…”

 

“¿Y sexies?”

 

“Correcto”

 

Alex se ruboriza, y sacude la cabeza.

 

“No es justo” murmura, frotándose los ojos con frustración. 

 

“¿Qué no es justo?” inquiere Maggie, abriendo ahora algo que parece ser un paquete de ositos de goma y llevándose uno a los labios. Alex suspira.

 

“No es justo…  _ esto”  _ explica a medias, señalando el espacio entre ella y el teléfono; “No es justo escucharte decir… todo eso y verte con tu cara perfecta y tu cabello despeinado y no poder besarte…” agrega, y sabe que suena infantil, pero no lo puede evitar. Es Maggie la que suspira ahora.

 

“No. No lo es. Pero en… 46 horas estaré de vuelta en National City y podrás sacarte las ganas de besarme y de sostener mi mano en la calle y de escucharme repetir una y otra vez lo hermosa que eres hasta que te aburras de mi” dice, con esa media sonrisa tierna que le brota más de la mirada que de los labios. Alex vuelve a negar con la cabeza.

 

“Jamás podría aburrirme de ti. De hecho…”

 

No sabe porqué, pero no puede formular su próximo pensamiento con coherencia. Le ha estado rondando en la cabeza desde su charla con el agente Hilton, pero no puede ponerlo en palabras. No ayudaron los diez kilómetros que corrió, ni los dos vasos de vino, ni la ducha caliente. Es como si todas las piezas estuvieran ahí pero Alex no tuviera la capacidad de acomodarlas.

 

“Alex…” Maggie susurra, para traerla de nuevo a la conversación. Maggie nunca la llama así. Puede contar con los dedos de la mano la cantidad de veces que no la llamó por su apellido. Y Alex se queda mirando por dos segundos a los ojos de su compañera porque hay algo ahí, en la silenciosa invitación a compartir lo que sea que Alex esté pensando, lo que sea que la movilice, aún si no tiene sentido, que la conmueve. Así que Alex lo intenta. Coloca la primera pieza, sin siquiera saber qué es lo que están armando.

 

“Se que soy nueva en esto, y se que no tengo experiencia en muchas cosas. Pero, Maggie… muero por intentarlo. Nada me entusiasma tanto como intentarlo contigo. Y me asusta, pero es del mejor tipo de miedo, ¿sabes? Es… es el tipo de miedo que siento cuando estoy a punto de meterme en una nueva misión. El miedo que sentí cuando entré en la DEO. El miedo que sentí cuando me convertí en hermana. El miedo que sentí cuando te besé por primera vez. Y creo… creo que ahora entiendo porqué todo el mundo aspira a tener una vida romántica, o porque disfrutan de las películas de amor y de las canciones cursis y de caminar por la calle de la mano. Ahora entiendo ‘Cuando Harry conoció a Sally’. ¡Y no es una película complicada pero… sólo ahora la entiendo! ¿Es eso estúpido?”

 

Maggie niega con la cabeza, sus ojos llenos de esa mezcla de ternura y comprensión que hacen que a Alex se le retuerza el estómago.

 

“Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que dices es estúpido” le asegura, más con la mirada que con la voz. Alex suspira.

 

“Te quiero conmigo todo el tiempo, eso es lo que intento decirte. Sé que estamos empezando, y se que esto es un desafío, y que tienes que estar… dando pasos de bebé conmigo porque no tengo ni tu historia ni tu experiencia. Pero quiero que sepas que quiero descubrirlo todo contigo. Cada canción, cada película, cada minuto, cada taza de café. ¡Y ni siquiera tengo dos tazas de café! ¿Puedes creerlo?” finaliza, soltando una risa nerviosa. Cree que con eso, quizás, puede bajarle el precio a la confesión que acaba de hacer. En el fondo Alex aún teme que Maggie pueda rechazarla, que su inexperiencia le juegue una mala pasada, que sus palabras sean demasiado. 

 

Pero entonces, Maggie habla.

 

“Tienes razón.  _ Esto _ ...no es justo” murmura, imitando el gesto de Alex y señalando el espacio entre ambas. Sonríe, y su voz está cargada de algo que Alex cree que es amor. 

 

O al menos se le parece bastante. 

 

-oo-

 

45 horas y 16 minutos después, Alex espera en la puerta 6 de salida del aeropuerto de National City. Cuando Maggie aparece detrás de una horda de turistas recién llegados, Alex siente como si el aire le regresara a los pulmones después de haber pasado tres días debajo del agua.

 

Saluda con la mano desde el otro lado del vidrio, mostrándole las flores baratas que compró, y Maggie sonríe y sacude la cabeza.

 

“No tienes remedio, Danvers” es lo primero que le dice cuando logra deshacerse de los turistas y llegar hasta su compañera. 

 

“Hey, no me culpes. No era cursi antes de conocerte. Eres una mala influencia” responde ella, dándole las flores y acercándose para besarla en la mejilla. 

 

Maggie se mueve a último momento, tomando a Alex del mentón y tirando de ella para clavarle un beso en los labios. Pretende ser dulce, pero Alex la extrañó demasiado para que eso funcione. Con la agilidad que sus años de agente le han dado, la rodea por la cintura con sus brazos y la presiona contra su cuerpo, perdiéndose en el inconfundible aroma a cuero y vainilla que Maggie siempre desprende. Y Maggie reacciona y responde, mordiéndole el labio inferior con cariño y rodeándola por el cuello, aplastando las flores a su paso.

 

“Quizás yo sea una mala influencia… pero es la primera vez que alguien me besa en un aeropuerto. Tu tampoco te quedas atrás…” bromea Maggie cuando se separan, usando su pulgar para limpiarle a Alex la corrida pintura labial. Alex suelta una carcajada y la abraza de nuevo, porque necesita sentirla contra su cuerpo, porque la extrañó demasiado, porque no quiere dejarla ir.

 

De camino a la salida, su mano encuentra la de Maggie y sus dedos se entrelazan, casi como si estuvieran creados para eso. Alex ya no siente las manos vacías.

 

Casi como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento, Maggie le da un apretón.

 

-oo-

 

La taza es negra, con pequeñas estrellas dibujadas en plateado. En el frente, una caricatura de la Tierra y el Sol se sonríen.

 

“¡Eres la luz de mis días!” le dice la Tierra al Sol. 

 

A Alex le parece la cosa más cursi e increíble que jamás le han regalado.

 

“Es tan hermosa que ni siquiera quiero usarla…” dice, colocándola con cuidado a un lado de la insulsa taza del DEO que, hasta ahora, ocupaba en soledad el estante. Maggie la rodea con sus brazos por detrás, besándole el hombro y subiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su oído.

 

“La compré para compartirla, Danvers…” susurra, y sus dedos han encontrado la forma de deslizarse debajo de la camisa de Alex, que no puede evitar suspirar y girarse sobre sí misma casi automáticamente, buscando con sus propias manos el primer centímetro de piel que puede encontrar.

 

“Será cosa nuestra, entonces…” responde, en el mismo tono, acariciando los labios de Maggie con sus pulgares, sosteniendo su perfecto rostro entre sus manos.

 

“Hmm… nuestra…” es lo último que Maggie logra decir, y la palabra se funde en un beso, o en mil. 

 

Alex pierde la cuenta.

 

_ -oo- _

_ Well I feel too young to hold on  _

_ And i'm much too old to break free and run  _

_ Too deaf, dumb, and blind to see the damage i've done _

_ Sweet lover, you should've come over  _

_ Oh, love well i'm waiting for you  _

_ Lover, you should've come over _

_ 'Cause it's not too late _

 

 

En muchas cosas son muy distintas. Prácticamente polos opuestos. Alex no había reparado en las diferencias antes, pero ahora podría documentarlas con la misma rigurosidad con la que tiene detallados en una lista sin fin los puntos exactos del cuerpo de Maggie donde debe besarla para desarmarla.

 

Ahora que conviven, Alex nota las diferencias. No están viviendo juntas oficialmente, aunque la idea le resulta cada vez más interesante, pero Maggie pasa casi todas las noches en su apartamento. Alex ya le ha dejado dos estantes en su closet, la mitad de su escritorio, y demasiado espacio en el baño para que Maggie coloque todos sus productos (que son muchos, y muy fantásticos). La heladera se llena de alimentos veganos y el estante con las bebidas alcohólicas comienza a recibir variadas botellas. La música se diversifica, las películas cambian, Alex se suscribe al diario porque Maggie prefiere leer la versión de papel. Su vida cambia para transformarse en un tapete complejo de pequeños detalles que no son de ella, ni son de Maggie… son de ambas.

 

Y Alex tolera absolutamente todo porque nada jamás la hará tan feliz como regresar a su apartamento después de un día largo para encontrar a Maggie descalza y usando sólo una gastada remera con el logo de la DEO, escuchando Bowie y preparando la cena. 

 

O casi todo...

 

Hay algo que no puede tolerar: la actitud casi infantil, rayana en la tontera total, que Maggie toma cada vez que Alex se sienta a estudiar. No sucede muy a menudo, pero Alex disfruta a veces de ponerse al día con las cuestiones de su campo científico. Alex es, después de todo, una mujer de ciencia. Y Maggie también lo es. De hecho, ella también recibe publicaciones y libros a los que les dedica gran parte de sus ratos libres. Pero Maggie parece regodearse particularmente en la tarea de intentar distraer a Alex cada vez que ésta se predispone a estudiar.

 

Es viernes en la noche, y es una de las primeras noches de verano. Maggie ha abierto el ventanal de la habitación de Alex para dejar entrar el fresco aire nocturno. Diferencia uno: Alex no tolera el calor, Maggie no tolera la refrigeración artificial. De todas maneras, la policía ha descartado su pijama hace rato, cuando salió de la ducha envuelta en la bata y con el cabello aún mojado para encontrarse a su compañera en la cama, hincándole el diente a una investigación sobre la materia oscura. Maggie decidió que esta noche de verano iba a encontrarla sólo utilizando un par de gastados boxers grises, y nada más. Ahora, recostada al lado de Alex en la cama, se mueve hasta que su cabeza cae en la falda de Alex y comienza a leer en su tablet el último artículo que Kara escribió para Catco. Alex se acomoda más contra el respaldo de la cama, sin dejar de mirar el artículo científico, sintiendo como de a poco el aire se va llenando del inconfundible aroma a loción de vainilla con la que Maggie suele humectarse antes de irse a la cama. No la mira, no la toca, intenta ignorarla por completo. Es una guerra fría la que están manteniendo. Maggie, en todo caso, hace lo imposible por romper con la determinación de su compañera. Por si la semidesnudez y el perfume no han sido suficiente, estira el brazo con el que no sostiene su tablet y comienza a acariciar distraídamente una de las piernas de Alex, subiendo desde su talón hasta sus muslos, trazando delicadas líneas, sonriendo cada vez que sus dedos logran estremecer la piel de Alex. Pero la agente no cede. Continúa leyendo, como si Maggie no estuviera ahí.

 

Maggie suspira, y Alex ni se inmuta. Maggie se mueve de tal manera que sus senos quedan a milímetros de la mano de Alex, y Alex apenas si parpadea. Maggie deja que sus labios fantasmeen sobre los milímetros de piel que se escapan de la playera de Alex, justo por encima del elástico de sus boxers, besándole el abdomen con toda la ternura de la que es capaz. Alex simplemente suspira, pero no cede.

 

Maggie se rinde. A veces, sólo a veces, el entrenamiento militar de su compañera le juega una mala pasada. 

 

“Tu hermana es fantástica” murmura, dejando su tablet en el piso cuando termina de leer el artículo de Kara. Sólo entonces, Alex levanta la vista de su propia lectura. Tiene el ceño fruncido, como si de pronto le costara entender de qué habla la otra mujer. 

 

“¿Estás usando a Kara para llamar mi atención?” inquiere, intentando sonar ofendida, pero no puede evitar la sonrisa que empieza a aparecer en las comisuras de sus labios. Maggie sonríe, y niega con la cabeza.

 

“No. Tu hermana realmente escribe cada vez mejor. Estoy empezando a pensar que su naturaleza alienígena también la pone por encima de los periodistas promedios. Ya se lo he dicho varias veces” explica Maggie, volviendo a su lado de la cama y dejando su cómodo lugar en la falda de Alex. Se recuesta sobre su estómago, dejando su espalda desnuda al alcance de Alex que sólo entonces decide dejar los papeles para otro momento. 

 

Se acomoda apoyándose en su codo, y se acerca a Maggie para besarle el hombro, el cuello, para trazar con sus labios el contorno de su oído hasta llegar a su sien.

 

“Hola…” susurra, sintiendo como la mano de Maggie comienza a acariciar su esplada por debajo de la gastada playera que usa para dormir.

 

“Hasta que por fin te decides a dejar los papeles…” responde, y Alex siente contra sus labios uno de los hoyuelos de Maggie apareciendo en su mejilla, siente la picardía en su voz.

 

“Hiciste un buen trabajo de persuasión, eso hay que reconocerlo…” concede, corriendo el mojado cabello de Maggie a un lado para poder seguir besándola. 

 

“¿Qué era lo que te tenía tan entretenida, después de todo?” inquiere, no por compromiso, si no por curiosidad. Sus dedos, también curiosos, has comenzado a tirar de la playera de Alex, intentando quitársela. Alex no opone resistencia.

 

“Materia oscura, estrellas… el espacio vacío del universo…” comenta, una vez que las oportunas manos de Maggie le han removido el improvisado pijama, dejandole el torso desnudo. Alex la empuja por los hombros, obligandola a recostarse de nuevo sobre su abdomen y comenzando a trazar líneas imaginarias sobre la espalda de Maggie. “Cada punto… del espacio exterior… no explorado…” susurra, acercándose a una cicatriz en la parte baja de la espalda de Maggie para besarla; “Cada estela de polvo de estrellas… cada centímetro de oscuridad…” continúa, subiendo hasta un conjunto de lunares que adora el hombro izquierdo de su compañera. 

 

Maggie se voltea y rodea a Alex con sus brazos, hasta amoldarla a su cuerpo. Su pecho desnudo palpita contra el de Alex, sus suaves piernas se colocan a cada lado de su cintura, y sus manos ahora devuelven las caricias que recibió hasta recién. Alex le besa la frente, las mejillas, la punta de la nariz.

 

“Amas tanto el espacio, Danvers, que podría ponerme celosa…” murmura contra sus labios, mientras una de sus manos se enreda en el corto cabello que ya conoce de memoria.

 

“No tienes porqué. No lo amo tanto como a ti… y eso que tu eres mucho mas pequeña…” bromea, pero su voz está cargada de todo el amor que la invade en este momento.

 

Y siempre que Maggie está cerca.

 

“Nerd…” dice ésta conteniendo una risita, presionando más sus muslos contra las caderas de Alex. Y Alex también sonrie. Y no puede contener lo que viene después.

 

“Múdate conmigo. O mejor… múdemonos. A otro lado. Busquemos una casa tierna y espaciosa y con mucha luz. Por favor…” pide, acomodando un mechón suelto de cabello para poder ver el rostro de Maggie en su totalidad. Sus ojos brillan con algo que Alex sabe que es entusiasmo. La conoce demasiado como para confundirse.

 

“¿Porqué ahora?” inquiere, sin decir que no, y una de sus manos se desliza por debajo del elástico del boxer de Alex para reposar su palma contra la piel desnuda de su trasero. 

 

Alex lo medita por dos segundos. Piensa en una vieja canción de Buckley que reza que para el amor uno es siempre demasiado jóven para sentarse a esperar, y demasiado viejo para desentenderse. Piensa en “Cuando Harry conoció a Sally” y esa escena en año nuevo, cuando él grita que “cuando conoces a la persona con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida, quieres que ese resto empiece lo antes posible”. Piensa en las tazas de cafe compartidas y en las discusiones y en las navidades que aún no pasaron y sólo se le ocurre una respuesta.

 

“Porque te amo. Porque no tolero pensar en un minuto del día que no te contiene” responde, frunciéndose de hombros. Maggie asiente, y sonríe de esa manera genuina y hermosa que Alex no ha visto en nadie mas.

 

“Bien” responde, simplemente, y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. Alex también sonríe.

 

“¿Bien?”

 

“Bien” repite Maggie, usando su fuerza para girarse en la cama hasta que ambas cambian de posición y Alex está debajo de ella, su espalda desnuda aplastándose contra el colchon.

 

Maggie la besa con fuerza, con pasión, con amor. Y Alex devuelve todo y más porque no puede creer lo que acaba de pasar. O sí. Es el paso natural en cualquier relación. Pero si hay algo que ella y Maggie no son es naturales.

 

Está por trabajar con sus manos para dejar a su compañera totalmente desnuda cuando el teléfono suena en medio de la escena, rompiendo el hechizo.

 

“Es Kara. Hay un ataque en el centro. Pasa a buscarme por el balcón en tres minutos” dice, leyendo en voz alta, mientras Maggie deja caer su cabeza vencida sobre el hombro de Alex y le da un último beso.

 

“Olvida todo lo que dije de tu hermana. La detesto” bromea, colocándose la playera que Alex descarto mientras que ésta se viste en dos minutos. Para cuando vuelve a la habitación, Maggie ya encendió el televisor y está buscando algo para ver.

 

Alex se acerca al ventanal que continúa abierto y espera hasta que escucha el conocido sonido de Kara volvando a corta distancia.

 

“Un segundo…” dice Maggie, poniendose de pie y caminando hasta el balcón. Su expresión anonada le dice a Alex que hasta aquí no había entendido de qué manera Alex iba a llegar a la escena del ataque. Alex sonríe, y se deja caer desde la baranda en el momento adecuado para que los brazos de Kara la atrapen.

 

“Hola Mags!!” grita Superchica, mientras Alex se acomoda. Maggie tartamudea un par de ideas hasta que suelta un grito en la noche.

 

“DANVERS MÁS TE VALE QUE VUELVAS CON VIDA O TE MATARÉ! Y A TI TAMBIÉN, SUPERGIRL” dice, y Alex se alegra de que por la velocidad de Kara Maggie jamás llegará a escuchar su risotada.

 

Esa noche, la redada termina bastante mal. Tres agentes resultan heridos, y Alex se quema gran parte del brazo izquierdo con una especie de veneno reptiliano. Maggie la amenaza con no hablarle por una semana. Tan sólo tolera quince minutos de silencio.

 

Tres días después, encuentran una casa en los suburbios y firman los papeles incluso antes de la inspección.

 

Porque pueden. Porque el resto de sus vidas ya ha empezado. Porque Maggie la mira desde el desayunador de la cocina mientras el sol del verano se filtra por detrás, con la leve sonrisa en sus labios que le dice a Alex que le está leyendo el pensamiento, que ella también está pensando en un perro y en Acción de Gracias y en los domingos perezosos de no hacer nada.

 

Es la vida que nunca soñaron, piensan. A veces, las mujeres de pólvora y ciencia no se dan el lujo de imaginar. 

 

Si hay algo de lo que saben, sin embargo, es de dar un salto de fe.

 


End file.
